Technical Field
The present invention is directed generally to a storage box for an item of recorded media and a lock and key combination for the box. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a storage box and lock and key combination suitable for holding an item of recorded media that is commonly repeatedly rented prior to being offered for sale. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a storage box for an item of recorded media that holds the item while it is repeatedly rented and is configured to receive a lock carrying an EAS (electronic article surveillance) tag when the item of recorded media is offered for sale.